Zombie
Zombies are characters who have died and had their body reanimated. Most zombies in the canon are created by Jesus Christ, with the exception of Tricky. They have more durability than regular characters, as they can be shot multiple times before deceasing without slowing down. Most zombies are slow and will simply walk towards their target in an attempt to beat at their target barehanded. Because of this, they fare little better than the humans they were created from. However, Jesus also has the power to create more advanced, more intelligent zombies out of fallen 1337 agents. These zombies are much more agile and are capable of wielding firearms. Appearances Madness Combat In this episode, two characters become zombies, including the boombox man. Jesus resurrects them by releasing lightning from his hand at their corpses. They look more or less like normal characters, but their heads and hands are a pale green. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer In this episode, Jesus revives eight people that Hank had killed, using a special hand gesture without electricity effects. They look the same as in Madness Combat 1, but the addition of actual blood in this animation allows them to also display the injuries they previously suffered, which Hank only adds to when he kills them again. Madness Combat 3: Avenger In this episode, Tricky is impaled and stuck to a giant marshmallow with a streetsign. An electric spark touches him and turns him into a zombie. Later in the episode, Jesus appears in a room and zombifies five grunts in the same ways as in the first two episodes. In this episode, the zombies' skin has become a much brighter green. Additionally, the kill counter turns green whenever a zombie is killed, turning back to its normal colours when Hank kills a normal grunt. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The zombies in Madness Combat 4 have changed significantly in appearance. They now sport tattered clothes, dark green skin, and lipless, bloodied jaws. They still retain any wounds they suffered before death. Tricky has once again been revived by unknown powers, donning a hockey mask and gloves (He is also the only zombie in this episode to lack the exposed jaws). Again, Jesus does most of the reanimation, although he sets a new personal record for a single episode. After Hank has killed everyone in Club M (apart from Tricky), Jesus arrives, accompanied by an already zombified 1337 agent. The following text then appears on screen: OMFG OWNAGE:100% At Jesus' command, white flames appear on all eighteen dead bodies, which then rise as zombies. Another line of text pops up: ZOMBIE MODE-GO Hank proceeds by slaying each of these zombies with a katana and M1911 in order to advance to the side of the room on which Jesus is standing, but the G36-wielding bodyguard opens fire. This is the closest a zombie (Other than Tricky) has ever gotten to killing Hank, as the 1337 zombie.manages to shoot Hank in the neck (although this doesn't stop Hank from slicing off half of its head), leaving him weakened and easy prey for Jesus. Madness Combat 5: Depredation After Hank kills nine 1337 agents, the screen flashes white for a fraction of a second and 8 out of 9 of the deceased agents lines up against the back wall as zombies, then Jesus teleports in. The zombies are used by Jesus in his fight with Hank, as shields and projectiles. They are killed by Hank when he is thrown down the cliff. So far, this is the last episode where zombies other than Tricky are seen. In general, the zombies are unchanged in appearance from before. However, Tricky now has a "standard" lipless mouth (seen during the announcements of Compromised Reality). Leisurely Ragtime The dancing man is turned into a zombie from an unknown source after he is stabbed by Saucy. When he becomes a zombie, he starts dancing again, entertaining the two bystanders. Incident: 010A A swarm of zombies appeared in this non-cannon episode, chasing a normal grunt, like as if it were a Zombie Apocalypse, until Hank intervened. All zombies were quickly killed by Hank's dragon sword and 1911. The last of the zombies appear in the first room. Madness Interactive Zombies appear in Madness Interactive in two ways. In the Story Mode, Jesus summons zombies in the penultimate stage. In the "Zombies" Challenge, zombies will attack after Jesus appears. Zombies can take in more damage than regular enemies can before dying. Madness: Project Nexus Zombies have appeared as enemies in Zombie Arena Mode of Madness: Project Nexus. Zombies can not fire weaponry, but some carry so that they may be picked up mid-wave. They can also grab weapons from the player. If the zombie is holding a gun, it will steal ammunition from it, rather than fire it. If zombies attack the player up close, the player will lose control whilst the zombie slowly drains the TAC-Bar. The player must press down the left mouse button and sway back and forth to escape the grasp of the zombie. If the player fails to do this, the zombie will instantly kill the player upon depleting the TAC-Bar. Zombies themselves do not have TAC-Bars, but can withstand larger amounts of bullets. There are five types of zombies that can appear in Zombie Arena Mode: Grunt, Agent, A.T.P. engineer, A.T.P. soldat and G03LM, all with different levels of resistance and aggression. Image:AgentZombie.png|An l33t agent zombie Image:EngineerZombie.png|An A.T.P. engineer zombie Image:SoldatZombie.png|An A.T.P. soldat zombie Image:G03LMzed.png|A G03LM zombie Madness: Retaliation Zombies have appeared as enemies in Madness Retaliation. They come in different types of forms, whereas they have their original tattered clothing, along with bloody bullet holes. This also comes in maroon. Zombies have also been known to have a clown form, from when they explode they turn surrounding enemies into zombies. There are also MAG Zombies. Zombies have been seen in suits and they have been known to equip weapons, such as melee weapons and ranged ones. Trivia *So far, Tricky is the last zombie to be killed in the canon series (Incidents not counted). He is also the only zombie to survive more than one episode, as well as the only one not reanimated by Jesus. *In MC1, zombies have smaller heads than normal characters. *Madness: Project Nexus officially reveals that zombie engineers and soldats have normal green zombie skin with dirty yellow blood. In fan-made tributes, the engineers (soldats were not introduced yet) were thought of having blue zombie skin. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Zombiefied